greysanatomyfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Shonda Rhimes
thumb Shonda Rhimes es una guionista, directora y productora, creadora de Grey's Anatomy y Private Practice. En mayo de 2007, fue nombrada como una de las 100 personas más influyentes del mundo. Biografía Shonda es la más joven entre cuatro hermanas y dos hermanos. Tiene una licenciatura de Dartmouth (1991) y una maestría en Bellas Artes (MFA) de la Escuela de Cine-Televisión de la Universidad del Sur de California. Ella tiene tres hijas. Rhimes inicialmente se esforzó por encontrar un trabajo de escritura o producción después de la graduación. Por un tiempo, vivió con su hermana en San Francisco y trabajó en publicidad. Más tarde, trabajó como administradora de oficina y luego como consejera en un centro de empleo que enseñaba a personas con enfermedades mentales y personas sin hogar o habilidades laborales. Eventualmente, Rhimes comenzó a entrar en el mercado, y vendió varios guiones. Rhimes ganó el Globo de Oro a la mejor Serie de Drama en 2007 por Grey's Anatomy. Carrera Escritora *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-) *''Scandal'' (2012-) *''Scandal: The Secret Is Out'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2007-2013) *''Open-Hearted'' (2010) *''Come Rain or Come Shine: From Grey's Anatomy to Private Practice'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Complications of the Heart'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Under Pressure'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Straight to the Heart'' (2006) *''The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement'' (2004) *''Crossroads'' (2002) *''Introducing Dorothy Dandridge'' (1999) *''Blossoms and Veils (short)'' (1998) Productora *''Lawless'' (????) *''Show & Tell'' (????) *''Untitled Dana Calvo Project'' (????) *''Black's Law'' (2017) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2005-) *''How to Get Away with Murder'' (2014-2017) *''Scandal'' (2012-2017) *''The Catch'' (2016-2017) *''Still Star-Crossed'' (2016) *''America Divided (mini-series documentary)'' (2016) *''Toast'' (2016) *''Scandal: The Secret Is Out'' (2013) *''Private Practice'' (2007-2013) *''Gilded Lilys'' (2013) *''Off the Map'' (2011) *''Seattle Grace: Message of Hope'' (2010) *''Seattle Grace: On Call'' (2009) *''Inside the Box'' (2009) *''Grey's Anatomy: Come Rain or Shine'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Every Moment Counts'' (2007) *''Grey's Anatomy: Complications of the Heart'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Under Pressure'' (2006) *''Grey's Anatomy: Straight to the Heart'' (2006) Episodios escritos Grey's Anatomy Temporada 1 *A Hard Day's Night *The First Cut Is the Deepest *Winning a Battle, Losing the War Temporada 2 *Bring the Pain *Thanks for the Memories *It's the End of the World *As We Know It *Losing My Religion Temporada 3 *Time Has Come Today *Walk on Water *Drowning on Dry Land *Some Kind of Miracle (co-escrito con Marti Noxon) *The Other Side of This Life, Part 1 *The Other Side of This Life, Part 2 Temporada 4 *A Change is Gonna Come *Crash Into Me, Part 1 (co-escrito con Krista Vernoff) *Crash Into Me, Part 2 (co-escrito con Krista Vernoff) *Freedom, Part 1 *Freedom, Part 2 Temporada 5 *Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 1 *Dream a Little Dream of Me, Part 2 *What a Difference a Day Makes Temporada 6 *Sanctuary *Death and All His Friends Temporada 7 *Song Beneath the Song Temporada 8 *Flight Temporada 11 *How to Save a Life Private Practice Temporada 1 *In Which We Meet Addison, a Nice Girl From Somewhere Else *In Which Addison Finds the Magic (co-escrito con Marti Noxon) *In Which Addison Finds a Showerhead (co-escrito con Marti Noxon) Temporada 2 *A Family Thing (co-escrito with Marti Noxon) *Crime and Punishment *Finishing Temporada 3' *A Death in the Family (co-escrito con Jon Cowan y Robert Rovner) Temporada 4 *Did You Hear What Happened to Charlotte King? Temporada 5 *Who We Are *Gone, Baby, Gone Temporada 6 *In Which We Say Goodbye Notes y curiosidades *Su miedo más grande es enfermarse de Alzheimer. *En septiembre de 2015, Rhimes reveló que había perdido 117 libras haciendo ejercicio y dieta. Enlaces externos *IMDb *Perfil oficial de Twitter de Shonda Rhimes *Wikipedia Categoría:Directores Categoría:Escritores